The goal of this proposal is to study the effects of the opioid peptide dynorphin in heroin abusers during acute abstinence. The proposed study is a phase I/II clinical trial aimed at obtaining preliminary information about the duration of action, safety and short-term efficacy of dynorphin in heroin addicts. The hypotheses to be tested are that dynorphin is safe, suppresses withdrawal, and reduces craving for heroin.